1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for a cable connector, and a plug connector, socket connector and cable connector utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterproof cable connectors have generally been made available for practice that electrically connect between photovoltaic modules or between a solar power generation module and a power switchboard. These types of cable connectors, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-298656 for example, are configured to include a male terminal fitting as a contact terminal, a sealing tube that covers the wire crimping portion of the male terminal fitting and the insulating jacketing of the cable, and a housing joined to an end of the cable by molding.
An end of a cylindrical sealing tube, formed from a heat-shrinkable synthetic resin, is bonded to the distal end of the insulating jacketing of the cable, and the other end of the sealing tube is bonded to the wire crimping portion of the male terminal fitting. Herewith the distal end of the insulating jacketing of the cable and the wire crimping portion of the male terminal fitting are sealed by the sealing tube.
Furthermore, the distal end of the insulating jacketing of the cable and the wire crimping portion of the male terminal fitting sealed by the sealing tube are embedded into the above described housing by way of molding. Thus it is possible to prevent outside liquid such as rainwater from making an entry through the insulating jacketing of the cable into the male terminal fitting and the wire crimping portion inside the housing.